far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Structure
The Battle of the Structure, commonly known as either The Fight for the Unidentified Structure, or The Battle of Field 19, was a small skirmish engagement that took place on an unidentified Field, during the Battle of World 182, in the later stages of the Separatists Imperial War, that was mostly fought between patrols, for control of an unknown structure, that was said to have contained information on the planet. The Battle was won, in favor of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, despite them containing a small number in patrols, then the Imperials, while the outcome of the engagement allowed the Confederacy to obtain map of most of the region that they were on, which was deemed to have been a great use for the Separatists offensive on the Swampy Islands. ''Prior to the Events Prior to the engagement, the Imperials, and Separatists both sent out scouting units, in order to patrol areas that were left unoccupied by either side, in hopes of finding both enemy positions and data that could or might lead to the source of the signal that brought both fleets to this unidentified planet. As the CIS were preparing for an offensive against the swampy Islands, which was found through data that was acquired through an Imperial camp that was attacked and destroyed, the CIS needed to know more information on the terrain in order to mount a proper offensive against the Galactic Empire, (Whom them, themselves, also had no map, and had to rely mostly on human instinct and scouting parties.) The CIS Parties were split into 3 separate divisions, each with a single MTT, while the Imperial patrols were mostly mounted by several divisions, that were supported by at least 4 Repulser class Light Tanks. Each party was tasked with locating and finding and destroying the other, but during separation, the SHL was able to locate and report an unknown structure within a field, causing the two Droid parties that were patrolling the region with them to regroup and set up a small perimeter, while Captain Jacob Manner, worked on gathering and downloading the data, that was described to have been that of an unknown alien origin. However, while the Data was being gathered, a single, Imperial piece of the patrol, was able to locate the CIS forces on the structure, and immediately radioed in on the CIS positions to the other patrols, before being spotted by 2 Battledroids, and quickly eliminated. Despite killing the two Imperial Stormtroopers on the field, the message was already broadcasted to the rest of the Imperial patrols, and the two Battledroids quickly went on to inform OOM-41 of the scouting party they had just eliminated. Knowing that the Empire was on their way, OOM-41, informed OOM-38, who was listening to Jacob Manner, about the Data that he and the SHL was able to discover before their arrival, eventually forcing the CIS to dig in on the river fords, in order to try and defend the bridge, while Captain Manner attempts to download the unidentified data. Engagement 'First Wave' 'Second Wave' 'Attempts at the MTT's' 'Imperial Armor Arrives' Aftermath Trivia'' Category:Separatist Imperial War Era Category:Separatist Imperial War Category:Separatist Imperial War Engagements Category:2 BBY Category:Darth War Saga Events Category:Non Canon Events